


Cura

by libelulacolorida



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Enemies, Gen, Paralysis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Viren, sem escolha, se vê obrigado a fazer mágia para ajudar seus inimigos.
Kudos: 4





	Cura

Seus braços estavam presos atrás das costas por um aperto de ferro.

Viren xingou mentalmente a força dos elfos. 

— Tragam-na! — Uma voz exigiu. Viren foi posto de joelhos e observou um elfo vir em sua direção ele trazia uma criança nos braços.

Viren estava confuso o que queria que aquela criança fizesse? O matasse? Vai ver era um ritual de passagem. A primeira morte de um futuro assassino.

O elfo se abaixou e pôs a criança no chão vendo- a de perto Viren percebeu que era uma menina e que era paraplégica.

— Você vai curá-la!

Viren se viu abrindo a boca sem perceber.

— Você sabe que eu uso a mágia negra? — Perguntou incrédulo a última coisa que esperava era que eles pedissem isso dele, afinal elfos desprezavam os humanos, suas mágias e curas também, até valorizavam insetos mágicos acima de humanos.

Uma adaga foi apertada contra sua garganta.

— Cure-a, mago se quiser viver. — O elfo da lua sibilou.

Viren rangeu os dentes não queria gastar sua vida com uma elfa até porque ele não tinha a menor garantia que eles o deixassem ir depois, além disso mágia negra custava caro diferente da vida feliz que os elfos tinham, feitiços poderosos exigiam de humanos uma parte de sua energia vital, uma parte de sua vida, por isso quando se fazia feitiços poderosos os cabelos esbranquiçavam e depois o rosto adquiria uma coloração e aspecto estranho.

— Preciso dos ingredientes.

Foi engraçado a careta que os elfos fizeram lhe olhavam com visível nojo e desprezo.

— O quê? Vão me dizer que é novidade? Não sabiam que a magia dos humanos usam materiais?

Depois de um tempo encontraram os ingredientes e entregaram a Viren quando seus olhos ficaram pretos e um vento forte entrou na caverna os elfos lhe mostraram as armas com visível medo, mas logo tudo estava acabado a criança elfa estava logo mexendo as pernas animada.

— Runaan! Runaan! Eu sinto minhas pernas!

O elfo de cabelos longos se abaixou ficando ao nível da menina.

Viren se sentou segurava sua cabeça se sentia fraco, seu cabelo devia está mais branco que o normal e seu rosto noutra coloração afinal esse não era o primeiro feitiço que Viren fazia que exigia sua força vital, por isso não era de se estranhar que se sentisse tão fraco. Um elfo lhe dizia alguma coisa, mas Viren estava desnorteado se deitou cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. 

...

Acordou na floresta de Xadia novamente perto da fronteira nenhum sinal dos elfos, nenhum rastro, Viren voltou para Katolis com algumas borboletas mágicas e um punhado de ervas silvestres de Xadia para não dizer que voltou com as mãos abanando.

Uma frota de soldados o encontrou e o levou de volta a sua cidade, aparentemente havia sumido por mais tempo que imaginara e Harrow estivera preocupado a nível de mandar buscas. Viren se sentia grato apesar de não terem o encontrado junto com os elfos.


End file.
